This invention relates to the loading of operating system software into computer system hardware from a server accessible over a network.
Today, there are a number of systems that support loading of different operating system software from a remote server. Specifically, a single hardware platform can support a virtualized environment in which a number of virtualized operating systems support a number of users requiring identical operating systems and applications or that same platform can support a single high performance connection to a single operating system (hereinafter the phrases “operating system” or “operating system software” will be represented by the abbreviation OS) and a single high performance application. The last mentioned operation is particularly true in a rack environment in which a plurality of hardware platforms function as nodes in a network.